No Longer In Love
by hot chocolate mess
Summary: James no longer in love with Lily must tell her the sad truth.


I did this for two challenges. willowscribe's **Quotes Challenge**. I used "Charm is a way of getting the answer yes without asking a clear question." and "Girls are always running through my mind. They don't dare walk." For lumosriver144's A Confession Challenge I had to write about James confessing to Lily that he doesn't love her anymore.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Marauders were in their sixth year, they were lounging by the lake; Remus reading a book, Sirius looking at the girls who were walking by them, James and Peter weren't doing anything really. James looked at Sirius and laughed, "Do you ever stop staring at girls or thinking about them?"

Sirius looked at his friends and laughed, "Girls are always running through my mind. They don't dare walk. Though there is one girl who actually walks through, I wouldn't date her though since her brother is that slimy git."

James rolled his eyes, "That's just like you mate. Plus that girl is a little too young for you like three years younger than you and we can't forget that Snivelous is her older brother."

"How are you and Lily," Remus asked interrupting the two, looking up from his book. He stared intently at James while he waited for an answer. "I haven't seen her with you. Did you two have a fight?"

James shrugged, "We are fine." The group of boys looks at him with a weird look on their faces. "Plus Moony, she is very busy with schoolwork as far as I know. We did not have a fight; she's just busy that's all." "Oh," Remus said, quietly looking at his book.

"But I though you loved her Prongs," Sirius said. "What happened?" James looked towards the lake, "I don't know, it was like after a while I didn't love her as much as I used to."

Sirius called over a girl who seemed a little younger than them. He then said charmingly to the girl, "So Sass, Lily is busy I see. Can you tell me why that is?"

The girl nicknamed Sass nodded, "Yes, I will. Lily has been very busy with schoolwork she hasn't had much time to spend with anyone else." Sirius nodded before the girl left. When the girl left Sirius couldn't help but stare as the girl walked away.

James shook his head, "You are so wrong Padfoot, that poor girl having you do that to her. I don't really care that she is a Snape, she is kind of cute."

Sirius shrugged and he said, "Charm is a way of getting the answer yes without asking a clear question." The three boys nodded at what he said, agreeing with what he said. "She is cute, but as I said I would never date her."

Later that day James walked into the Great Hall not waiting for Lily to meet up with him. Lily walked up to the group and tapped James's shoulder. James looks at her, "Yes," he said.

"What is wrong with you," she asked, slightly annoyed. James didn't say anything while he blankly stared at the girl. "Tell me after dinner." James nodded as he began to eat again. After dinner Lily took James down one corridor so he would tell her something.

James looked down at his feet not able to look at the girl he once loved, the girl who he tried so hard to get only some years earlier. How could he not love her now? "Evans, I'm not in love with you anymore. I'm so sorry."

Lily was quiet for a moment. "I thought that was the case. Why didn't you tell me earlier so I wouldn't be in the dark about this?"

James looked up and saw an angry Lily looking back at him. He breathed in before he said as calmly as he could, "I didn't know how to tell you."

Lily walked away from James ending their conversation short. He stood there not able to move from the spot. When he walked back into the Gryffindor common room he saw the rest of the Marauders who were waiting for him patiently. Remus had a book open on his lap, he and Sirius were sitting next to each other on the floor. Peter was a little ways away, huddled on the couch.

"So," Remus began, "did you tell her?" Sirius looked at Remus shocked at how bold he was being. "Yeah did you?" Sirius asked, curiously. "How did she take it?"

James put a hand up before he sat down on the floor and said quietly, "I told her and I am lucky she didn't smack me for telling her. She was angry at me for not telling her sooner. I don't know what to do now, I'm lost."

"We'll help you find your way again," the Marauders all said. He smiled sadly, "Thanks guys."

* * *

Hope you liked it!


End file.
